My Life
by 414fanatic
Summary: 5 young boys live in the poverty that is West Ardrougne. They have to form a gang to get through it all, and must face their worst enemies, a gang called the Dragons.
1. Chapter 1

I walk through the streets of West Ardrougne, seeing the people who are suffering from the plague. I see a rock fly from over the wall and hit an elderly man. I see kids clinging from the top of the wall drop off and laugh. Anger wells up inside of me. I used to have the plague, and so did my friends. My family was killed by the plague, but I've managed.

By the way, my name's David. I have black hair and brown eyes. Yeah, weird combo, I know.

Well anyways, I am one of the reasons we are still alive. I sneak out with some other people and we go buy food and other necessities. Most people know where we're from, and some try to gang up and attack us. In fact, a gang called the Dragons usually gang up on us with sharp sticks and pelt us with rocks. We just hit them with whatever's close and they run away.

We've had a couple of run-ins with the law, mostly the Dragons thing, but we do underground stuff, like dealing weapons we, well, steal, and break into bars and steal the heavy stuff and sell it.

"David!" my friend, Jeff, said coming up. Jeff was bald and had brown eyes. He had a black bandana over his head.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get Pierre, Chuck, and Sebastian. They need us to get food."

"All right. Let me get some money." I say. "And tell the other guys to get their black bandanas."

"Got it."

I run to a small, one room house. There's a bed, a drawer, and rats. I run to the drawer and take out some gold coins and a black bandana. I tie it around my neck and tuck it partway in my shirt. I run out and head for the wall.

When I get there, they're all waiting. Chuck has brown hair and brown eyes, though you rarely see him because there's always a black bandana over his face. Pierre has spiked up black hair and black eyes. He wears the bandana over his mouth and nose. Sebastian has light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears the bandana hanging out of his pocket. We do this so we can indentify each other. Some other people do it in the city, but we do it in case we split up while doing errands.

"Yall got the rope?" I ask when I get there.

"Right here." Pierre said.

He threw it over the wall, and we scaled it and got over.

"Oh crap, here come the Dragons." Chuck says.

Two finely dressed boys are walking toward us. One had a metal pipe in his hand, the other a wooden stick.

"Give me a dagger." Pierre said.

Chuck takes a knife out of his pocket and hands it to Pierre. He steps forward a bit and waits for them to arrive.

"Hey, look who it is, the Cruds." the one with the pipe said.

That's what our nickname is in town, the Cruds.

"What do you want, Tyson?" Pierre asks.

"Oh just wondering what you Cruddy's are doing out of that hellhole." Tyson relpies.

"We're getting some provisions." Jeff said. "What caused you to come out here?"

"Nothing, we're just border patrolling" the other, Nick, says.

"You wanna go?" Pierre says, his eyes flashing with hatred.

"Happy to!" Tyson says and swings the pipe at Pierre

Pierre ducks just in time and falls to the ground. I run over and tackle Tyson. He drops the pipe and punches me in the mouth. Jeff runs over and hits him in the jaw. Nick breaks the stick over Jeff's head. Jeff falls to the ground and doesn't get up.

"That'll teach you, baldy."

Pierre punches him in the face and knocks him over. He gets on top of him and pulls out the dagger. He put it on his cheek and presses down, but not to hard.

"Get out of our territory or I'll kill you."

Tyson gets up and kicks Pierre off of Nick. He picks up Nick and they run away.

Pierre get's up and yells "Yeah that's right, run!"

"Shut up we gotta go to town." I say.

We walk over to the end of the wall and run to town once the coast is clear.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we get the provisions from the general store we head back to West Ardrougne. I notice a small band of Dragons following us.

"Hey guys, look." I point into an alley and a group of Dragons are walking toward us, with grim smiles on their faces.

"Just keep walking." Pierre said.

We walk for a little ways, and there is another group of Dragons running towards us.

"Ok, guys. On the count of three run. One, two…" Pierre said.

The Dragons let out a loud yell and started chasing us.

"Three!" I yelled.

I ran down an alley and climbed up a ladder. Three Dragons chased after me. They hurled very large stones at me as I clambered up the ladder. When I got onto the balcony, a Dragon started to climb up the ladder after me. The other two ducked into a side door. I busted open the door and ran through. The Dragon was right on my tail. I jumped over a balcony into a tavern and landed on one of the Dragons.

"How you doing?" I said to the other.

He punched me in the jaw and I ran out of the tavern. I sprinted down the road and ran down an alley. I heard a screaming behind me and was tackled.

"This is for you, and that's for you mother!" the assailant said. We rolled onto the street and I pinned him down. I looked at the attacker, and it was Chuck.

"Jeff!"

"Hiya." he said with an embarrassed smile.

"Shut up, get up, and run like hell!" Pierre said running by us. We looked down the street and there was a huge group of Dragons trampling at us.

Chuck and I screamed and got up and ran! We caught up to Pierre in no time, and passed him. He caught up with us and Chuck and Sebastian came running from two alleys.

"Get back to the rope!" I screamed.

We ran faster, if that was possible, and got to the rope. We climbed up as fast as we could. When Jeff climbed up he fell off on the other side. We threw the provisions over, and hit him on the head. The rest of us jumped over with ease and pulled the rope back over.

"Get up!" Sebastian said.

"What happened?" Jeff said.

"You got kicked by a deer."

"Really?"

"No! Now let's go!"

We walked over to the town center, and handed out the provisions.

"Whoa, I'm tired. Let's get some sleep." Chuck said, stretching.

We walked to our 'houses' and got some sleep

Yay! Chapter 2! Is that the worst as it's gonna get? Will this insane poverty ever be over? Will Jeff ever be less awkward? Find out, when I post more chapters! And click that shiny little review button right underneath these words. YOU CAN"T MISS IT!


End file.
